


Voracity

by RemaGeek



Category: Prototype (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanon, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemaGeek/pseuds/RemaGeek
Summary: Viruses are capable of a lot of things, though these things are mainly bad. Glynda knew this quite well. She also knows that people can't come back from the dead. So how can a virus do just that? And would this virus have any side effects?
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Alex Mercer





	1. Chapter 1

## Prologue- Morbus

( I don't own RWBY or [Prototype])

-10 years earlier-

A girl in a school uniform who appears to be 19 with blonde hair and glasses is walking down the halls of Beacon, looking for someone.

' _How can someone as intelligent as he forgets that we're supposed to be training?_ ' The woman asked herself as she continued walking down the halls. She was about to walk past the chemistry room when she began to smell something that she could instantly recognize, burning chemicals.

She poked her head through the door.

"Alex are you experimenting again?!" The girl asked as she looked at a brown-haired boy who was wearing a hoodie, jeans, and a button-up.

The boy looked up as he took off his glasses.

"Oh, hey Glynda, what are you up to," Alex said to his partner with a smirk.

Glynda scoffed at Alex as she pointed at him.

"I was looking for you so that we can get your training done for the day," Glynda said with a scowl. Alex continued smiling as he rinsed the beaker that was full of chemicals.

Suddenly someone's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Will Alex Mercer please come to the office." Alex sighed as he placed the beaker back to its proper place, "Well, training is going to have to wait." Alex said as he went to the office.

Glynda was in her team's dorm room, waiting for Alex to come back so she can hear the news about why he was called to the headmaster's office.

The door opened revealing Alex with a face that people could describe as emotionless.

"Hey Glynda," Alex said as he slowly went to the closet and pulled a suitcase before he walked to his dresser.

Glynda adopted a confused expression as he started packing the case.

"What are you doing?" Glynda asked as Alex placed the last shirt into his suitcase.

Alex closed his suitcase and sighed.

"I was hired by the Gentek at Mountain Glenn, and the headmaster said that it would be a good idea since I only know how to fight using boxing methods," Alex said as he sat down on his bed.

Glynda looked at him with a frown on her face.

"When are you leaving?" She asked as Alex took out his scroll.

"In a bit." He said as he then looked at Glynda.

"Is it fine if I have your number?" Alex asked, causing Glynda to adopt a look of shock.

' _Alex never asks for my number before._ ' She thought to herself before she nodded and gave Alex her number. She then remembered that she planned on giving Alex a present for his birthday which was tomorrow. Alex got up and grabbed his suitcase before he started to head to the door. But before Alex could open the door, Glynda tugged on his hood to get Alex's attention.

Alex turned around to see Glynda slightly blushing while holding a box.

"I was hoping I could give this to you on your birthday, but considering that you're leaving today, I figured that I should give this to you today." She said as Alex put his suitcase down and grabbed the box.

When Alex opened it, he saw that the gift he received was a black leather jacket with two white stripes at the sleeves and had a red tribal mark on the back. Alex then zipped his zipper on his grey hoodie and put the jacket over his hoodie.

He then looked at the sleeves and noticed that they were slightly too big. Glynda stifled a laugh, "I'm sure you will grow into it." She said as Alex nodded with a smile before leaving.

-10 years later-

A 28-year-old Glynda was sitting on her desk with a groggy expression.

"I swear, that Coco Adel will be the end of me," Glynda complained as she stood up and started to go back to her home. While she was walking home, she felt her scroll buzz, causing Glynda to gain a confused expression. She grabbed her scroll and opened it. What greeted her was a message from Ozpin.

'I need you at my office immediately.' Was what the message read, causing Glynda to adopt a confused expression.

Glynda was working here for only a little bit, but she always had the same questions in her mind, 'How does Ozpin know so much?'

When Glynda got into Ozpin's office, she could see signs of sadness in his eyes. Suddenly, Glynda felt her scroll buzz, causing her to open it and see that it is a voicemail from an anonymous speaker.

Glynda was about to ignore it, but Ozpin said bluntly, "Listen to it."

Glynda nodded before she started to listen to it.

'Who would send me a message, the only people with my number is the faculty and staff of this building and Alex.' Glynda wondered as she waited for the voicemail to load. Once it finished, she heard someone breathing very hard, like he just ran a marathon.

"Hey Glynda, it's me, Alex." Alex's voice said, sounding more cautious than usual.

Glynda then heard a murmur of people.

"Listen, Gentek was being run by the Whitefang. I know this because I was secretly investigating the company." Alex explained, shocking Glynda as she continued listening.

"They told all the scientists, myself included, that they were making a cure for cancer, but we all found out that they were making a bioweapon out of Grimm. After they discovered that we knew of their plans, they started killing us off one by one so there won't be any leaks." Alex explained as the sound of a bullhead was greeting Glynda's ears.

"After I found out what was happening, I took a vial of the virus and escaped, I'm at the bullheads leading to Beacon right now, I'll…" But before Alex could finish his sentence, Glynda heard shouting.

"Alexander Mercer." A new voice greeted Glynda's ears, sounding very ominous.

"Give us the virus, and we'll let you live." The voice said with a hint of deceit.

"Never!" Alex shouted as the sound of shattering entered Glynda's ear.

Suddenly, Glynda heard multiple gunshots followed by screams of terror. The message then abruptly ended with what sounded like a shatter, which meant that Alex's scroll was destroyed. Glynda looked at Ozpin, seeing him sitting on his desk with his computer screen shifted to her gaze. Glynda slowly walked to the computer with a shocked expression as she watched the scene that just played out on her scroll. She saw Alex get shot as he fell into a puddle which Glynda assumed was the virus made of Grimm.

Ozpin could only look at his hands as he sighed.

"That happened when we had our lunch break and the tv went out in the teacher's lounge," Ozpin explained as he saw tears go down Glynda's face. Ozpin sighed once more as he grabbed his mug and stood up. Ozpin then looked at Glynda with a straight face.

"I'll give you some time alone," Ozpin said as he left his office, leaving Glynda as she began to weep.


	2. Virus

## Chapter 1-Virus

(I don’t own RWBY or [Prototype])

Two Faunus scientists look at a dead Alex on their operating table.

“Name, Alexander Mercer, no relatives, no spouse, his friends are… you know, this list seems oddly specific.” A scorpion scientist said to the wolf scientist. The wolf shrugged.

“Then again, we don’t want to find out if he has any friends and family, then the Fang would have to kill them too. Though I’m sure we don’t have to worry about the list. Hand me the eight-inch bla- “ The wolf stopped speaking, causing the scorpion to raise a brow.

“What’s the matter?” He asked as the wolf then inspected his torso.

“Where’s the bullet holes?” The scientist asked before Alex’s eyes shot open. Alex then inhaled as much air his lungs can carry as both scientists could only look with fear.

“What the hell!? I thought they said he was dead?” The scorpion exclaimed as they could only watch Alex roll off the operation table. The scientists than bolted in fear as Alex could only hold his head as he felt images swarm his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bullhead flying off. A vile shattering. So many bullets that aura won’t protect you. And finally a woman with pale white skin and hair with bright red eyes.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Alex stopped holding his head in pain when he heard the emergency alarm go off in the building. Thinking quickly, Alex ran out of the building. 

‘What’s going on, I should be dead, did I take in the virus? No, that can’t be right, then what. If I remember those files about the illegal experiments correctly, the subject doesn’t remember who they are, so why can I remember everything about myself?’ Alex began to wonder as he ran out of the building until he ran into an alley. 

‘Alex.’ A demanding voice echoed in Alex’s head, causing him to hold his head once again. Alex then looked forward before seeing a pale woman with snow-white hair and glowing red eyes.

“Who are you?” Alex demanded as he suddenly felt an urge to bow down to the figure before him. Fighting it off, Alex got into a defensive stance, ready for the worse. The woman chuckled.

“Why Alex, that is no way to speak to your mother.” The woman said with a smirk, confusing the former huntsman.

“What are you talking about?” Alex questioned. The woman then disappeared as a Faunus with a mask ran down the alley. The man stopped as he pointed his gun at Alex.

“He’s down here!” He shouted. Not wanting to take any chances, Alex quickly bolted. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ozpin was currently looking over his files before he got a call from Ironwood. 

“What is it?” Ozpin asked in a monotone voice. ‘I hope it’s not to loan another huntsman.’

“Ozpin, are you aware of the secret cameras I installed around Mountain Glenn?” The General asked, causing Ozpin to sigh.

“Yes, and?” Ozpin asked. 

“We found a clip that might make you and Glynda just as confused as I am. I’ll send it to you so that you can see it, and it’s live.” James explained as he sent it.

When Ozpin opened it, the first thing he saw was a figure in a familiar leather jacket, ‘That’s not possible.’ Ozpin thought to himself as he continued to watch Alex run from a Bullhead with superhuman speed. Ozpin then quickly grabbed his scroll.

“Glynda, we need to get to Mountain Glenn. I know you're in mourning, but this situation is dire.” Ozpin commanded as he got off of his chair and grabbed his cane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex skidded as he stopped a vehicle from crushing him with his bare hands. He then began to glare at the bullhead with rage before he threw the vehicle at it, causing the bullhead to explode. Alex ran into another alley as he started frisking his arms.

“They’re not broken, how is that humanly possible?” Alex thought before remembering the experiments once more.

‘That’s right, the virus increases the specimen's strength.’ Alex remembered as he started running once again. However, unlike last time, Alex realized that he was not slowing down and he was heading for a wall.

“CRAP!” Alex yelled before he shut his eyes. But he did not feel pain, causing him to open his eyes to see himself running against the wall.

‘Okay, that’s new.’ Alex thought as he made it to the top of a building. He then noticed two Whitefang bullheads waiting for him, with more coming his way.

‘What do I do, what do I do, what do I…’ Alex turned to his left and saw an air conditioner.

‘These keep homes cool with the help of ice dust, if I throw these at the bullheads, then the sheer force will cause the ice dust to explode, which will make them freeze and stop running.’ Alex thought as he took hold of the AC Unit, tore it from the roof, and throw it at one of the bullheads, causing a huge explosion of ice and rime. It then created a chain reaction, making the other two explode. 

Another six bullheads came in. Alex took a quick glance at his “ammo”.

‘Alright, I only have two more, better make these count.’ Alex planned as he quickly tore another out.

He suddenly began to notice how his aim has improved significantly.

“Now I know I won’t miss!” Alex exclaimed with a smirk before he threw the AC, created another explosion of frost. Alex let out a sigh as he began to watch the bullheads crash. Alex then heard the sound of the engines of another bullhead right behind him. Alex glanced at the bullhead behind him, expecting it to open fire, but what happened next was not what he expected.

“Alex?” A feminine, no-nonsense voice asked through the intercom. Alex could only stare in shock.

“Glynda?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James, Ozpin, and Glynda were all looking at Alex with a look of shock.

‘There he is, Alex in the flesh, alive. How is it possible?’ Glynda thought to herself as she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation.

‘Could it be his aura, no, his aura has always been generally weak. Maybe he faked his death, no because he was in a pool of his own blood.’ A gunshot instantly interrupted Glyda’s thoughts as she saw Alex ducking.

“Leave the back open and go!” Alex yelled. James nodded his head as he went to the front of the Bullhead and flew it forward. Alex then sprinted in pursuit. Glynda could only stare at Alex, amazed at his increase in speed. 

‘Whatever happened, it appears to have increased his speed.’ Glynda thought to herself. Alex caught movement with his peripheral vision as he saw a member of the WhiteFang who packed a chunk of dark red dust crystals into an enormous gun.

‘That stuff is highly explosive dust crystals. Is he gonna shoot the bullhead? No that won’t work, it’s going too fast, then that means…’ Alex’s eyes suddenly widened as he prepared to jump. The WhiteFang officer suddenly fired his weapon. Alex then leaped as the energy from the dust was mere inches away from the top of the building. Suddenly, there was an explosion, but it was too late. The officer turned his head towards the bullhead’s direction as he saw a glimpse of Alex as the door shut. The officer then grabbed his radio.

“Report!” A voice demanded. The WhiteFang member stiffened. 

“The target got away, I repeat, the target got away.” He said as he looked on. There was a pause before the commander spoke. 

“Don’t worry, we will still be able to achieve our goal, here’s your next assignment. In a few days, you will neutralize the guards at the entrance of the city, and let the Grimm swarm.” The commander ordered with a cold, dark voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hum of the bullhead filled Alex’s ears as he plopped himself on a nearby seat before he shut his eyes.

‘That was intense.’ Alex thought to himself. Alex then heard the clacking of shoes as he opened his eyes, seeing that it is nonother than Glynda.

“Hey.” Alex greeted, he then glanced at the empty seat to his left.

“Would you like to sit down?” Alex offered. Glynda nodded as she took a seat. Glynda then began to cast short glances at Alex.

“So… how have you been?” Glynda asked, trying to break the ice. Alex shrugged.

“Fine, I guess,” Alex said as he kept on staring into space. Glynda nodded as she too began to stare into space. This awkward silence was interrupted as Ozpin walked out of the flight deck before he took a seat to Alex’s right.

“I’m glad to see you’re alright,” Ozpin said. Alex nodded his head. Ozpin then straightened himself up, gaining Alex’s attention.

“So, what do you plan to do now?” Ozpin questioned. Alex shrugged.

“I have no idea, I mean, I can’t be a scientist anymore, and I need to do something to pass the time, otherwise, I’ll be bored,” Alex exclaimed as Glynda nodded her head.

‘It’s true that Alex gets bored rather easily.’ Glynda thought before she saw Ozpin make The Face.

‘Oh no, I know that look. Ozpin, don't you dare.’

“How about you work for me at Beacon?” Ozpin offered.

‘NNNNNOOOOO!!!!’ Glynda thought as she could only hide her face with her hands. Alex turned his head when he saw this from the corner of his eye.

‘What’s up with her?’ Alex thought before he cast his gaze back at Ozpin.

“What positions are you looking for, I mean, I’m sure you have all the teachers you need,” Alex exclaimed, causing Ozpin to nod.

“That may be true, but I was thinking of adding a new class, one that teaches aura control,” Ozpin explained. Alex lifted his brow.

“Why not make me a chemistry teacher? I mean, I have the experience.” Alex questioned. Ozpin let out a chuckle.

“We have two already. One of them is Professor Peach, while the other is Professor Merlot.” Ozpin explained as Alex could only nod before he started to think about the benefits.  
‘I would have a place to hide, plus I’ll be teaching kids aura control, wait aura control?’ 

“Why aura control exactly, I mean, I do have a weak aura.” Alex wondered. This caused Ozpin to smirk.

“While it’s true that your aura is generally weak in nature, I’m sure you can teach the students how to use their aura without the use of one in particular,” Ozpin explained, although it just made Alex befuddled.

‘What the hell is he talking about?’ Alex wondered. Alex let out a sigh, knowing that he will never get his answers.

“Alright, I’ll join.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bullhead soon landed as Ozpin, Glynda, and Alex got out of the ship. James then flew the bullhead back to Atlas as the trio began walking to Ozpin’s office.  
“So, do I have to go through an initiation?” Alex questioned as they continued walking. Ozpin shook his head.

“No,” Ozpin replied. Alex tilted his head, puzzled at what the headmaster meant.

“Uuh, care to elaborate?” At this, Ozpin chuckled.

“Teachers don’t need to go through initiation due to them being trained huntsmen,” Ozpin explained although it gave Alex more questions.

“Ozpin, you know that I did not finish my classes at Beacon, right?” Alex questioned. Ozpin nodded his head.

“You are correct, which is why I made an exception,” Ozpin explained. Alex was still confused, but he let out a sigh.

‘Why is he so confusing?’ Alex wondered. Glynda couldn’t help but giggle at Alex’s misfortune. The trio soon stopped at the front of the main building.  
“So what then? Do I have to do an interview?” Alex asked. Ozpin shook his head.

“Just as long as you show up for class on the first day, you should be fine,” Ozpin explained as he made his way to the tower. Glynda tapped Alex’s shoulder, gaining his attention.  
“I’ll show you where you will be staying,” Glynda exclaimed as she beckoned Alex to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

‘Why did Ozpin have to do it again. He needs to stop doing these sorts of things.’ Glynda thought to herself as she was escorting Alex to his new home.  
“I didn’t think I would have a home prepared for me already,” Alex stated as the duo continued walking. 

“Ozpin usually give these to teachers immediately, that way the teachers escorting will be able to get back to their work as quickly as possible,” Glynda explained. Alex nodded his head as they continued walking.  
They soon stopped in front of a door that looked really close to the students’ dorms.

“I’m staying at a dorm?” Alex asked. Glynda let out a smirk as she shook her head.

“Although this looks like a dorm, this building is where all the teachers stay at.” Glynda clarified before an older gentleman walking down the hall. Alex can see that his hair is very disheveled and gray. The same could be said about his facial hair. Alex can also see that he was wearing a high collared, grey jacket with a red shirt underneath. Glynda followed Alex’s gaze to the man before she groaned in disgust. 

“Alex, this is Professor Merlot, one of the two teachers in charge of dust chemistry.” Glynda introduced. Alex nodded as he shook Merlot’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Merlot, I am…” “Alex Mercer, originally the head scientist of Gentek looking for a cure for cancer with the use of miniature Grimm that only eat cancer cells.” Merlot blurted out, causing Alex to make a shocked face. 

‘Someone must have done their research, even if all that info is fake. But why would he want to know so much about me?” 

“I didn’t think someone would know who I am or what I was researching,” Alex exclaimed with a smile on his face. Merlot nodded his head.

“Well you see, I believe that Grimm can be used, and when you made them into a cure for cancer, I was quite pleased. Why aren't you at Gentek?” Merlot wondered. Alex was taken aback by the sudden question.

“Uh, well, you see…” “Alex decided to quit so that he can help future huntsmen and huntresses.” Glynda quickly lied. Merlot nodded his head, buying the lie before he waved his hand.

“Well, I look forward to working with you and discussing all the uses different Grimm can have.” Merlot said with a smile before he walked off. Alex awkwardly waved at him until he was out of view.

“Okay, Glynda tell me. Is that man serious about using Grimm?” Alex questioned. Glynda nodded her head. 

“Yes, Merlot hopes to use Grimm as a new weapon of war. All of us teachers are against the idea.” Glynda explained. Alex nodded his head as he cast his gaze at the area where Merlot was last seen.

‘I hope he doesn’t become a problem later.’ Alex thought to himself before he walked into his room. Glynda watched as Alex examined his room. 

“I take it that it’s to your liking?” Glynda asked. Alex nodded his head. 

“Yep. It sure is.” Alex said with a grin. Glynda nodded.

“Classes start on Monday. Tomorrow, I’ll show you where your classroom is.” Glynda explained. Alex nodded his head once again.

“Alright see you tomorrow,” Alex said. Glynda nodded her head before she turned around, about to leave. 

“Wait,” Alex exclaimed, causing Glynda to turn around and ask.

“Yes, Alex?” Alex started to scratch the back of his head.

“Uuh, thanks for saving me,” Alex said with a flustered expression, causing Glynda to give a warm smile.

“You’re quite welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if I will finish this series, but I'll see what I can do.


End file.
